The invention concerns a big end bearing shell for a connecting rod consisting of titanium or a titanium alloy, comprising a support layer of steel and an anti-friction layer for the crankshaft.
Mounting of big end bearing shells comprising a support layer of steel in the large opening of a titanium or titanium alloy connecting rod in motor vehicle engines, wherein the steel back of the support layer abuts the titanium surface of the connecting rod, produces fretting corrosion and frictional abrasion due to micro movements during operation of the engine.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to produce a big end bearing shell for a titanium or titanium alloy connecting rod which withstands the loads produced during operation and eliminates the above-described disadvantages.